The present invention relates generally to an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, and particularly to a device for securely holding stacked bank notes contained in a bank note stacker box.
In the automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, bank notes are stacked in a box to be separately pulled out of the box to be fed to the note delivery system during the money disbursing transaction operation. The bank notes stacked in the box must be securely held by a holding device during the time other than the money disbursing transaction operation. However, the holding device must be retracted to a release position to allow the box to receive bank notes during the operation of accumulating and stacking bank notes in the box. The upper opening of the box must be reliably closed when the box is disassembled from the automatic money depositing and disbursing machine.